xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
XCOM headquarters
The XCOM Base is one of the locations in the game XCOM: Enemy Unknown. The XCOM Base includes several resources, static facilities, and customizable facilities for players to use. The X-COM base design was inspired by ant farms. Static facilities Several segments of the XCOM Base are available to players early and remains static during the game. Mission Control right|300px|Mission Control The focus of XCOM engagement. Features a rotating hologram of Earth. In this room you can scan for incoming alien contacts through XCOMs satellite network (allowing for the passage of time), and missions can be launched from here. Engineering Managed by Dr. Shen. This facility Allows players to build items such as Med Packs, Weapons, Armor, Satellites, and other items designed by the scientists in the laboratory. Research Lab The research team, headed by Dr. Vahlen can be found in this location. The laboratory allows players to research upgrades and can be improved to increase research speed. In this room you can also peruse the research archives, detailing previously completed projects. Barracks In the Barracks, you can manage your soldiers, including hiring new troops, customising your troops, and managing their skills. You can also access the Officer Training School through the Barracks which offers upgrades which are expanded upon, based upon your highest ranking soldier. There is also a memorial in this section dedicated to those who have lost their lives in the line of duty. Hangar The Hangar allows players to manage Interceptor Jets, including purchasing new craft, change their load-outs, and upgrade the Jets. Situation Room The Situation room is used to monitor panic levels within the participant nations in the XCOM project. If the panic levels reach too high a level the nation will leave the XCOM project. One feature of this room is the Doom Tracker which measures your status with the council. Satellites can also be launched from the Situation Room to help control panic levels, and additional coverage. Other facilities Dozens of facilities can be purchased and inserted into player bases, bestowing certain benefits. These locations are housed in the base underneath the existing static locations. Most of these facilities grant an adjacency bonus, giving nearby rooms particular bonuses, such as rebates on building materials or increased power from power generators. Where players place these optional facilities affects gameplay. Each of the optional facilities requires maintenance, which costs a fixed amount each month. The maintenance cost can be reduced by employing additional engineers. With limited resources, players will be unable to build all available facilities simultaneously. Access Lift Project cost: (Cumulative) Adjacency bonus: +2 Power for every adjacent power facility. Upkeep: §10/month In order to reach lower levels an access lift shaft must first be built. Once in place the lift will allow engineers to excavate out the level to make room for other facilities. Once built an access lift cannot be removed. Generators Generators provide the energy required to operate the XCOM facilities. The cost of building these facilities, as well as the number of engineers required to construct them, increases with each new facility. As generators are required for continued base operation they cannot be dismantled once built unless sufficient redundant facilities are available. Power Generator Project cost: (Cumulative) Adjacency bonus: +2 Power for every adjacent power facility. Upkeep: §20/month Power Generators supply the power needed to run new facilities. Each generator supplies +6 Power. Thermo Generator Project cost: (Cumulative) Adjacency bonus: +2 Power for every adjacent power facility. Upkeep: §40/month Thermal Power Generators supply +20 Power, but must be built over steam vents. Elerium Generators Project cost: (Cumulative), 10 Elerium (Cumulative), 10 Alloys (Cumulative), 2x UFO Power Source Adjacency bonus: +2 Power for every adjacent power facility. Upkeep: §50/month Elerium Generators supply +30 power Uplinks Uplinks are the ground facilities required to operate XCOM Satellites in orbit. Each active satellite must be coupled to an uplink facility on launch, which makes the uplink facilities the limiting factor to financial growth. The cost of building these facilities, as well as the number of engineers required to construct them, increases with each new facility. As uplinks are required for continued financial support they cannot be dismantled once built unless sufficient redundant facilities are available. Satellite Uplink Project cost: 5 Power, 10 Engineers (cumulative), §100 (cumulative) Adjacency bonus: +1 satellite capacity for every two uplinks constructed adjacent to one another. Upkeep: §30/month With the signal monitored by a team of engineers, each Satellite Uplink is capable of receiving transmissions from 2 XCOM satellites. Satellite Nexus Project Cost: 8 Power, 25 Engineers (cumulative), §300 (cumulative), 25x Alloys, 2x UFO Flight Computer Adjacency bonus: +1 satellite capacity for every two adjacent uplink. Upkeep: §50/month With the signal monitored by a team of engineers, each Satellite Nexus is capable of receiving transmissions from 4 XCOM satellites. Research Research facilities increase the ability for XCOM scientists to develop new technologies, including weapons, armour and vehicles. Building additional facilities reduces research time as well as unlocking new avenues of development. Laboratory Project cost: 3 Power, 6 Scientists, §125 Adjacency bonus: +10% increase to research speed for every adjacent laboratory. Upkeep: §25/month Each laboratory increases research speed by 20%. Laboratories are only required until all research has been completed, at which point they can be dismantled. Alien Containment Project cost: 5 Power, §85 Adjacency bonus: None, unique facility Upkeep: §40/month This facility will provide a secure environment to house the alien captives, allowing you to interrogate them in the Labs. Interrogating different aliens will unlock research bonuses, reducing research times on associated projects. The Alien Containment facility is only required until all interrogations have been completed, at which point it can be dismantled. Engineering Workshop Project cost: 3 Power, 105 Engineers, §150 Adjacency bonus: +7% refund on resources used when building vehicles, foundry projects and facilities. Upkeep: §25/month Each workshop adds 5 engineers to staff. Increase speed at which manufacturing progresses. Since the Workshops offer a persistent bonus for manufacturing it's recommended you build as many as possible to maximise the effect. Foundry Project cost: 3 Power, §150 Adjacency bonus: None, unique facility Upkeep: §40/month An upgrade centre for weapons and allows the creation of entirely new upgrades and weapons. The Foundry is only required until all research has been completed, at which point it can be dismantled. Barracks Barracks facilities are required to improve your troops, as well as unlocking powerful new skills and abilities. Officer Training School Project cost: 3 Power, 6 Scientists, §125 Adjacency bonus: None, unique facility Upkeep: §50/month Increase XCOM squad size, earn promotion bonuses, and unlock powerful combat medical techniques for your soldiers. The Officer Training School is required in order to continue using any unlocked abilities and so it's highly recommended that you do not dismantle it once it has been built. Psionic Lab Project cost: 3 Power, §400, 20 Elerium, 20 Alloys Adjacency bonus: None, unique facility Upkeep: §60/month This facility will allow us to discover and develop the latent psionic abilities of our soldiers. If they have any such capabilities, using them in the field will increase their strength. The Psionic Lab is only required until sufficient troops have had they psychic powers unlocked, at which point it can be dismantled. Alien Tech Facilities Hyperwave Relay Project cost: Adjacency bonus: None, unique facility Upkeep: §60/month The Hyperwave Relay allows XCOM to monitor alien low-level communications, increasing your ability to detect activity. More importantly the device allows you to identify the crew compliment of a UFO before launching any strike mission, giving you the opportunity to tailor your squad to take advantage of an enemies weaknesses. Once built a Hyperwave Relay cannot be removed. Gollop Chamber Project cost: Adjacency bonus: None, unique facility Upkeep: §200/month The Gollop Chamber allows XCOM to make contact with alien high-level communications, unlocking the final mission. Once built a Gollop Chamber cannot be removed. Video U88EcjtDnyE Category:XCOM: Enemy Unknown locations